Yonoowari
Yonoowari is CureKanade's second fanmade anime. Yonoowari translates to The End of the World. Disclaimer This anime series is based of a series of books called The Phoenix Files. Story Yonoowari Episodes The end of the world is drawing near and only 10% of the population in Kyōi Town know about it. 100 days before Earth is said to end, an organisation called Data Point is trying to figure out how to save the world. Meanwhile, a new student named Kotoba Taketori is starting a new life at Kyōi High as a first year. She has no idea that the world will end and becomes friends with two boys named Makoto Hino and Tayori Koden very quickly. On her second day of Kyōi High, she returns home to find a USB stick lying on her pillow. She freaks out and wonders who broke into her house. Characters Main Characters Kotoba Taketori (竹取 ことば Taketori Kotoba) is the last family to move to Kyōi Town. Her parents divorced so she moved to Kyōi Town because her mum was offered a job at Data Point. She is a kind, friendly sixteen year old who can get scared very easily and likes Makoto and Tayori as friends. She loves singing and usually is trying to drag the two boys out to the karaoke store. Makoto Hino (日野 誠 Hino Makoto) is a friendly boy who loves video games and baseball. His mother and father both work at Data Point, so he knows that the world is ending. He cares for Kotoba and is best friends with Tayori Koden. He hates singing but goes to the Karaoke store to make Kotoba happy. Tayori Koden (古伝 タヤリ Koden Tayori) is a shy, smart and sporty boy who likes reading and soccer. He is a popular with the girls and wears glasses to hide his good looks. He finds himself falling for Kotoba but keeps it a secret because he knows Makoto likes her and doesn't like to hurt people's feelings. Data Point Professor Himo (プロフェッサー 紐 Purofessā Himo) is the boss of Data Point. She tries to find out how to save the world and from her research it says that only three teenagers can save the world. She is smart and becomes good friends with Miki and usually stays over at the Taketori's house for dinner and sometimes a sleepover. Miki Taketori (竹取 三木 Taketori Miki) is the mother of Kotoba and doesn't tell her anything about the world ending. She is very good at keeping secrets and likes Kyōi Town very much. More members of Data Point coming Kyōi Co-operation Chief Satsujin (チーフ 殺人 Chīfu Satsujin) is the boss of Kyōi Co-operation. He hates Kotoba, Makoto and Tayori to pieces and wants them dead. Others Tsuno Hansha (反射 角 Hansha Tsuno) is the maths teacher at Kyōi High. She is ordered to look after Kotoba by Principal Futoi and Miki Taketori. Principal Futoi (校長 太い Kōchō Futoi) is the headmaster of Kyōi High. Locations Kyōi Town is the town that the series is set in. It is brand new and only 1'500people live in it. Kyōi High is the school that Kotoba moved to at the start of the series. It is brand like the rest of Kyōi Town and is quite spooky at night. Category:CureKanade Category:Fan Anime